Tomando palabras
by EmzF
Summary: Y Hermione se dio cuenta que el "Estás preciosa" de Viktor no había sonado ni una milésima parte de bien de lo que las palabras de Ron lo habían hecho.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Tomando Palabras<strong>

"_Ha quedado todo precioso" "¿Una boda con los tiempos que corren? Es una locura" "Estos jóvenes de hoy en día... ¡No sé __cómo__ se les ocurre!" _Frases como aquellas resonaban aquí y allá en La Madriguera provocándole a Ron un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ya no era suficiente aguantar dichas estupideces, porque no eran más que eso, una sarta de bobadas y estupideces ¡Bill se podía casar cuando le diese la real gana! Y nadie tenía el derecho a comentar absolutamente nada, pero si aquellos comentarios venían de la chirriante voz de Tía Muriel... era demasiado para su salud mental.

Ron consiguió llegar al lugar donde Harry hablaba animadamente con Hermione, por fin había conseguido escapar de Tía Muriel.

Pero todos sus pensamientos homicidas referentes a su tía desaparecieron al verla. Estaba jodidamente preciosa, más que cuando le regañaba por no hacer los deberes a tiempo, más que cuando hacía su tarea y su pelo se encrespaba hasta límites insospechados, incluso más que cuando se abstraía leyendo un libro al que él probablemente no le encontraría la más mínima gracia.

—Estás espectacular —Consiguió articular al cabo de unos segundos.

—Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa —Contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa, y Ron en aquel momento dejó de escuchar. Hermione seguía hablándole algo,_"Tía Muriel"_ y _"Tobillos flacuchos"_creyó entender_._ Pero él no podía escuchar, no podía responder, en aquel momento estaba demasiado extasiado con la visión que se imponía ante sus ojos como para prestarle atención a nada más.

—Estás _pr__rr__eciosa_.

Ron giró la cabeza rápidamente para comprobar quién había sido el grandísimo estúpido que había osado decirle eso a _su_ Hermione. Viktor Krum. De pronto notaba la boca seca, las manos sudorosas, pero sobretodo las orejas ardiendo. _¿Qué demonios hacía Vicky__?_Pensó.

—¡Viktor! —Gritó Hermione dejando caer su pequeño bolso al suelo. —No sabía que... Vaya, me alegro de verte ¿Cómo estás?

Las orejas de Ron casa vez se tornaban se un color más rojizo, se estaba enfadando y Harry lo sabía, el búlgaro no era plato de su devoción, aquello no era ningún secreto, pero por lo menos esperaba que su amigo pudiese contenerse para no mostrar su _pequeña aversión_ hacia él en público.

—¿Cómo es que has venido? —Preguntó Ron con una voz más áspera de lo normal.

—_Fleu__rr__r _me invitó —Contestó Krum curvando las cejas, sin duda alguna se había dado cuenta de que no era bien recibido por parte del pelirrojo.

En aquel momento Ron odió a Fleur, por mucho que fuese su futura cuñada en cuestión de minutos, por mucho que la hubiese invitado al baile de Navidad frente a toda la escuela, por mucho que le pareciese que era simplemente hermosa ¿Por qué tenía que invitar al troglodita de Krum? ¡Si tan solo habían compartido un par de pruebas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos! Nada demasiado relevante. Pero ahora Vicky estaba ahí, llamando preciosa a Hermione, algo que sólo él tenía el derecho de hacer.

La ceremonia fue realmente preciosa, tanto la Señora Weasley como Madame Delacour no habían dejado de llorar en ningún momento, secándose las lágrimas con pequeños pañuelos de encaje abrazadas a sus respectivos maridos. Sus pequeños se casaban.

Unos minutos después, concluida la ceremonia, las sillas, al igual que las paredes de la carpa desaparecieron, y varios camareros empezaron a pasearse entre la multitud con bandejas repletas de bebidas.

Ron cogió tres cervezas de mantequilla de algún camarero que pasaba cerca, tendiéndole una a cada uno de sus amigos y empezó a andar buscando una mesa para sentarse arrastrando a Hermione y Harry tras él, el cual tuvo la seguridad que intentaba posicionarse lo más lejos de Krum, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Tras atravesar la vacía pista de baile ocuparon una mesa en la que tan sólo estaba Luna, que empezó a mecerse sobre sí misma cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar una canción, probablemente un vals.

—Me gusta esta canción —Comentó la rubia con aire distraído.

Pero Ron no lo escuchó, tan sólo era consciente que Viktor Krum se acercaba hacia ellos con paso lento pero seguro, y probablemente con la intención de sacar a bailar a Hermione.

_De ninguna manera._

—Vamos a bailar —Dijo con brusquedad dirigiéndose a la chica.

Hermione le miró confundida pero aceptó la mano que él le tendía. No comprendía el cambio de actitud de su amigo de un momento para otro, pero no iba a quejarse ni mucho menos a replicar.

Sin soltar su agarre se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Al pasar por al lado del búlgaro Ron le dirigió una furibunda mirada que dejaba claro que ella era suya.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, la única oportunidad anterior que había tenido de bailar con su amigo había sido en cuarto curso, en la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero al parecer Ron aún no se había dado cuenta de que era una chica y asistió con el representante de Dumstrang, Viktor Krum.

Sintió las grandes manos del pelirrojo en su cintura, temblorosas. Jamás habían estado en una situación así, era demasiado íntima, no parecían dos simples amigos bailando, no parecían Ron y Hermione. Ella alzó sus manos apoyándolas en los hombros del chico, y por un segundo dio las gracias al quidditch por existir.

Ron esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le colocaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja izquierda. Estaba maravillado, extasiado y absolutamente encandilado por sus finos rasgos, su nariz respingona, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus labios... _sus labios_.

—Hermione —Susurró sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Dime, Ron.

—Estás preciosa —Dijo volviendo a enlazar las manos tras su espalda, pegándola así mucho más a él que antes.

Y Hermione se dio cuenta que el _"Estás preciosa"_ de Viktor no había sonado ni una milésima parte de bien de lo que las palabras de Ron lo habían hecho. Enlazó las manos tras el cuello del chico y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, notando así el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

Al fondo podía ver como Fred y George intentaban ligar con un par de primas veelas de Fleur y como Ginny le lanzaba miradas llenas de recelo a Gabrielle, la cual parecía idolatrar a Harry en aquellos momentos.

Pero nada de aquello tenía la suficiente importancia en aquellos momentos. Estaba entre los brazos de Ron, nada podía ser mejor que aquello, absolutamente nada, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

—Ron —Susurró contra su pecho.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a bailar? —Preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarle, encontrándose con sus profundos ojos azules, que la dejaban completamente fuera de combate.

El chico pareció meditarlo durante un momento frunciendo el ceño, las imágenes del baile de cuarto curso, Viktor Krum dirigiéndose hacia ellos y sacándola a bailar...

—Porque te he tomado la palabra —Contestó sin mirarla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó ella extrañada

—Al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, me dijiste que la próxima vez te invitase antes de que otro lo hiciese.

Hermione sonrió, conmovida, jamás se hubiese esperado esa respuesta por parte de Ron, ni si quiera se imaginaba que él recordase aquel comentario.

—Hermione —Volvió a decir el pelirrojo buscando con la mirada cualquier punto que no fuese ella. —¿Te besaste con él? ¿Te besaste con Krum?

La chica se tensó entre sus brazos y Ron lo notó, porque de pronto él también estaba tenso. Era una conversación que jamás habían tenido y que era mejor evitar, pero ahí estaban, en medio de un montón de gente, bailando agarrados mientras hablaban de su _posible_ beso con el jugador de quidditch.

—Olvídalo —Murmuró avergonzado—. Olvida lo que te he dicho.

Hermione volvió a sonreír. Probablemente si esa situación se hubiese dado apenas unos meses antes ambos hubiesen terminado gritándose y diciéndose cosas que ninguno sentía ni pensaba, pero en aquel momento las cosas eran muy diferentes, la guerra estaba presente y eran conscientes de ello. Puso una mano en la mejilla del chico y alzándose de puntillas le depositó un pequeño beso en la otra.

—Luna tiene razón —Dijo sonriendo—. A mí también me gusta esta canción.

* * *

><p>Antes de nada, por si alguien lo pregunta, <em>sí, este oneshot ya estaba subido.<em> Hagamos memoria: Hará unos meses empecé con un conjunto de viñetas, Ron&Hermione, y las fui subiendo bajo el título de _Together_. Pero hace relativamente poco me di cuenta que era mejor subirlas por separado, así que borré el fic y ahora las estoy re-subiendo, por lo que lamento las molestias.

A los que ya lo habían leído.. lo siento, a los que no ¿Os ha gustado? Tanto si es así como si no, hacédmelo saber con un** review**. Un beeeeeeeeso enorme. Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
